deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Uitverkorene
De Uitverkorene is een opkomend album van De Rode Ridder en het 250ste album van De Rode Ridder. Het is het eerste van negen delen van de De Uitverkorene cyclusBevestigt door gebruiker Kontiki op roderidder.net. Verhaallijn Debuut Verschijningen Personages *Johan van Horst *KateFile:FabioDeRodeRidder.jpg *LandwinFile:FabioDeRodeRidder.jpg *Maria *Merlijn *Allis Dieren *JagoFile:FabioDeRodeRidder.jpg *Knif Locaties *Landwin's leen Monsters Voorwerpen Uitspraken *Bij Sint-Joris *Bij Sint-Joris en zijn draak Wetenswaardigheden *Dit is de eerste strip uit 9 albums van De Uitverkorene cyclus. **Dit is de eerste keer in de reeks die niet bestaat uit een tweeluik of een trilogie. *Dit is de eerste strip in de stripreeks die geen 32 pagina's had in de nieuwe reeks. **Eerder albums hadden 30 of 34 pagina's. Dit is de eerste keer dat een strip uit de stripreeks die over het 30 pagina-limiet gaat. **Hoe dan ook, dit is alleen in verband met dat het 250ste album is, een Jubileum album. *Dit is de eerste strip in de nieuwe reeks waarin geen enkel schrijver of tekenaar terugkomt van het vorige album. Namelijk beide Peter van Gucht en Claus Scholz worden na dit album vervangen door Marc Legendre en Fabio Bono. **Dit is de tweede keer dat dit gebeurde in de stripreeks, sinds het album De Grot van de Beer waarin Martin Lodewijk en Claus Scholz beide schrijver en tekenaar Karel Biddeloo vervingen (43 albums eerder). *Dit is de eerste verschijning van tekenaar Fabio Bono. *Vanaf dit album zou geen enkele schrijver of tekenaar van de nieuwe reeks aan elk album gewerkt hebben. *Met dit album is het de eerste keer dat Claus Scholz absent is gedurende een album van de nieuwe reeks, voor zowel als schrijver en tekenaar. *Vanaf dit album wordt het karakter van Johan van Horst volwassener. Johan krijgt namelijk een verandering voor de tweede keer in de nieuwe reeks sinds het album De Grot van de Beer, 43 albums eerder. *De spin-off van De Rode Ridder, Red Knight was ook een volwassenere ridder. **Het is de eerste keer in de stripreeks dat Johan daadwerkelijk ouder wordt in de stripreeks. ***Johan was in Het Gebroken Zwaard als een oudere man getekend, maar vanwege de vele veranderingen tot aan De Draak van Moerdal, waarin Johan vanaf dat album een uiterlijk kreeg dat ook daadwerkelijk jonger was. *Johan is het eerste hoofdpersonage in de stripreeks die een karakter verandering heeft voor een tweede keer in de nieuwe reeks. *Dit album heeft de terugkeer van Marc Legendre in de stripreeks, sinds 5 albums eerder (De Kinderrovers). *Ondanks de enorme opkomende veranderingen, blijft de prijs onveranderd (€5,99). *Vanaf dit album is Marc Legendre de enige schrijver die met 2 verschillende tekenaars uit de nieuwe reeks heeft gewerkt: Claus Scholz (238, 239, 241, 243, 245) en Fabio Bono (250). *Dit is het eerste album van Marc Legendre dat een even getal heeft sinds Het Godsgericht (238), zijn debuutalbum uit De Rode Ridder stripreeks. *Met dit album verslaat de nieuwe reeks de originele reeks met de reeks met de minste albums. De originele reeks heeft vanaf dit album 43 albums en de nieuwe reeks heeft er dan 1 meer, namelijk 44. *Vanaf dit album zal de stripreeks een stijlbreuk krijgen. *Dit album heeft de terugkeer van Jago, Johans paard uit de boekenreeks van Marc Legendre en Landwin ook uit de boekenreeks die genoemd wordt in dit album. **Het is onbekend of hiermee De Vloek van Malfrat en De Gevangene van de Sultan (en dus de boekenreeks van Marc Legendre) hiermee officieel behoren tot De Rode Ridder stripreeks canon. ***De boekenreeks behoort wel gescheiden tot de canon van De Rode Ridder. **Dit is niet de Yago uit het Vlad Drakul tweeluik, aangezien Yago's naam begon met een Y. Achter de schermen *Roderidder.net bevestigt dat dit het album is met de nieuwe tekenaar die Claus Scholz vervangt als tekenaar (Fabio Bono dat toen nog niet bevestigt was). *Gebruiker Kontiki op roderidder.net bevestigt dat dit album het begin is van een cyclus bestaande uit 9 delen. *Gebruiker Kontiki bevestigde ook dat de "brave strookjes", met 3 of 4 plaatjes naast elkaar zou verdwijnen en een Game of Thrones stijl als strip zou aannemen, volgens gebruiker Kontiki: een investering in de toekomst. *Stripwinkel Titsjen Dop zei het volgende over album 250: Het volgende album - nummer 250 ! – zal geschreven worden door Marc Legendre en de getekend zijn door Fabio Bono, een Italiaans tekenaar die we kennen van onder andere ‘Katharen’ en ‘De Tempelier’ waarvan de albums bij Daedalus verschijnen. Het formaat van de albums wordt ook iets groter zoals eerder onder andere ook al het geval was bij ‘De Kiekeboes’. De strip zal ook een stuk volwassener worden met meer middeleeuwse actie en gruwel. We zijn benieuwd! Verwijzingen en notities Categorie:De Uitverkorene cyclus Categorie:Strips